Accidental Magic
by RAWRcarrie
Summary: 9 year old Fred and George Weasley try to perform accidental magic.


Molly Weasleu was bery concerned and she was trying to tell her husband,

"Fred and George are trying to perform accidental Arthur! Could you listen to me! Please they're already a handful I can't have them gaining control over their budding magic. I'd lose my mind in a day!" She exclaimed.

"Oh Molly-coddles" Arthur said fondly, "they're just boys, you've heard stories of the shenanigans my brother and I got into, we turned out all right did't we?"

"I don't Arthur your brothers a bit odd, and your not exactly normal either my dear!" Molly laughed at her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him.

"We're the luckiest people in the the Wizarding World Arthur dear, we're blessed with an amazing family."

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Fred and George Weasley were indeed trying to coax accidental magic out of their small bodies. Having heard that strong emotions could bring about accidental magic the nine year old twins had taken to extreme measures. First they sent the cat down the river a ways from the The Burrow, they really thought they would be able to save it but the black cat had floated downstream. The boys panicked when they realized their magic wasn't doing anything and ran along the banks of river, following the sound of their kitty's pathetic mewing.

Finally they got ahead of the cat and Fred jumped in the water. Swimming furiously upstream Fred managed to angle himself in front of the cat and catch him. Blackbeard was furious madly scratching and hissing but Fred managed to one handed dog paddle back to the shore.

"Sorry Blackbeard!" Fred cried once he caught his breath,

"Are you okay Fred?" George asked solemnly,

"Just fine, why didn't you use your magic to save me, weren't you afraid I'd get hurt?" Fred asked.

"I was terrified, maybe we misheard the grownups we heard talking about accidental magic."

The boys returned to The Burrow just in time to have dinner. As soon as they walked in they were told to go clean up and when they were clean enough to pass their mums scrutinizing hand examination they sat down to plates of Sunday pot roast. Ron glared at his plate sullenly while everybody else ate.

"You always put carrots on my plate mum, you know I don't like the, but they're always on my plate!" Seven year old Ron pouted,

" They're good for you Ron and you'll eat them! You'll just have to learn to like them. Arthur don't you have something you wanted to say to Fred and George?" Their mum sternly asked their father.

"Er..."

"When will Bill and Charlie come home dad?" George interrupted trying to change the subject.

"In a couple of months, Bill will be finished with school completely, isn't that something?" Arthur replied, ore than happy to change the subject,

"I'm sure we're all proud of Bill but I'm much more worried about the twins Arthur, remember our discussion?"

" Ah yes boys your mother brought something to my attention, is it true you've been trying to force accidental magic out of yourselves? I hope you realize how dangerous that is, you could harm yourself. Your cores are still developing, do you understand?"

"Yes father!" Replied the young twins in unison.

"See Molly, our boys are smart, we don't have to worry. " Arthur said.

Molly said nothing but she did look somewhat mollified. Ginny was finished smashing food on her face so Molly took her upstairs to give her a bath before bedtime.

"Boys finish eating quickly and go make sure the latch on the chicken coop is properly fastened, Ronnie, come with me and Ginny you need a quick bath too." Molly carried Ginny and led Ron by hand upstairs.

When Fred and George were finished eating they were excused and Arthur began to clean the table with his wand. The boys raced out of the house and down the pathway to the coop. When they were running back up they heard their mum admonishing Ron for splashing too much water on the floor. They slowed down as they reached the house and looked up to the large open second floor window where they could see their mothers back and a freshly scrubbed naked baby Ginny. They stopped and waved at her. Laughing when she stood up and leaned out the window.

Everything changed in an instant, Ginny had managed to push herself over the window and out she was falling. Fred and George wore identical looks of terror as they watched their only sister fall. Suddenly she stopped, and floated back up and into the window, the window closeness behind her.

"Fred" said George,

"George," said Fred,

"We did that, we saved her!"

"We used accidental magic!"

"Together!"

The boys celebrated by laughing and running back up to the house, once they reached the door their excitement was quickly stoppered.

"Fred and George Weasley! Get up here this instant!" Their mum called from the top of the stairs.


End file.
